Back Garden
by BearBoy.G
Summary: It is the scrabble essay, just want to write something down, which sudden mind dawn on my mind. It bases on Marvel movie, and is a fan-fiction about Loki, but something has to twist in the following story. Don't take it too serious, and welcome to comment and exchange you mind with me.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1

Intersecting lines, once they can intersect, then they must to be going farther and farther away from each other.

It is a golden day, the Sun is shining on the land, the glorious flowers in spring and solid fruits in autumn. It is the land of Asgard. Children are happy to play, but a little boy is left behind to the group, and leave alone. He is Loki, the youngest son of All-Father.

At a not too far distance, there is coming a gentleman and a little girl. The gentleman, dusty, named Uncle T, which the little girl calls him, says something to the girl, and then hastes to the palace courtyard for Odin, and leaving the little girl waiting here. The girl will be less good-looking for her shabby clothing. She is Sigyn, with her uncle to visit Asgard.

Breeze blew gently, a petal falls on the girl's shoulder, and both little children get the first eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

Gentleman T, hurry into palace. Odin is standing in the middle, obviously, he is waiting for this friend, who had ever fought side-by-side, who had shared life and death, and been invincible. He gives him an effusive welcome. Gone from so long, they joyously embrace.

And then the air was heavy between them.

Odin: Frigga loves this child, he is smart and sensible. We have been never a hint of favoritism to our both children form these years. So would you please do not take away Loki. I am sorry, that is selfish, but I promise to protect him from the truth, and he will feel no difference form Thor …

Gentleman T, turns back, and ruminates, then wry smile, and says:

Yes, at least he can lead a life as a prince here …

Act 3

Time turn back to the quiet days, before the bitter war against Frost Giants.

Once upon a time on the earth, human still in the stage of barbarism, they accepted the truth and believed their gods lived in someplace, and did some sacrifice for fear their god. Sometimes the offerings would be a human sacrifice, very often it might be young girl, or children.

Fárbauti, a young bright girl, was at least comely. Silken raven hair, arresting face, pointed of chin, square of jaw, beautiful eyes, which were pale green without a touch of hazel. Magnolia white skin make her much pretty.

She had ever lived with her big family, but years of all kinds of battles among the human being, they have no choice but migration. Some are transportation, and some are immobilization, and some dead in the battle or disease. However she survived, living in a cottage, which is remote mountainous regions. Days turned out to be peaceful, got up at sunrise and went be bed at sunset. For the first time, she feel it was the world out of which grows the hope, where there will be freedom from want and freedom from fear.

The cottage owner is an old kind woman, childless, named Francees. She should have a son and daughter, her son and her husband dead in a bitter battle, after that her daughter passed away in a serious disease. She lost all the important thing in a sudden, and when in this sadness and loneliness, she encountered another she, Fárbauti, who was week and hapless. She adopted her, and treated her just like her daughter.

Francees, county people called witch. Actually, she was anything but a witch. She did not know anything about witchcraft, and did not believe anything about magic. Tragic changes in her life made she distrust and discard her believing god. And she was still intelligent, she understood a lot about the weather changes, and good at farming, skilful about textile, and what's more, she knew how to use herbal medicine. But she became older and older, she believed It is high time to pass her all the skill to the new one. She wanted to teach Fárbauti all of that.

At that time, Gentleman T, looked very young, was courteous, heavyset, handsomely blond hair, thick eyebrows, brooding eyes. As the god; as the younger brother of Laufey, the future king of Giants of Jotunheim; as the friend of Odin; he seemed much capable to be the new king of Giants of Jotunheim. The one trying to wear the crown must withstand the weight. He was not the first born, and loving freedom, and went to his enfeoffent star in his childhood, of which spring is all the year round, and the weather is very agreeable. He loved to drive a spacecraft to travel into boundless cosmos, sometimes he would sale something odd to people in rich star, and sometimes he would bestow something useful to people in the slum. And then the slum people made the Casket for him out of their grateful, so that T's spacecraft would have limitless power to fly.

Act 4

It was a cloudy day, seemed that the weather would be getting worse and worse when night fell. Fárbauti was in the deep of mountain for herbal medicine. Suddenly, several wolf cry reverberated in the mountain. That scared really her, and her step became hurry. A fire lighten in the somber sky, Then an explosion of sound shocked all the creation in the mountain. She looked up. Covering with the smoke, there was a big crash in the mountain.

Our story is beginning here.

Gentleman T came out from the crash, obviously, his spacecraft was crash in the earth.

Fárbauti cred in the distance: "Who are you?"

T just to the road, and feel regret, smiled friendly, then said:

"Oh hello, I am just a visitor, I am so clumsy, sorry for making that. I am not offence."

Fárbauti was suspecting, "Visitor?" stop for a second, "the dark will be coming soon, you'd better stay in your, what's that?"

"Spacecraft" T answer, "Will we meet again?"

Fárbauti turned about, smiled politely.

The next day, it was a beautiful sunny day, the sky was much cleared, the wind was so soft, and birds were singing an excitement in their voice, even the air also became much sweeter. All of all are bright and fresh. He bounced out with a smile on his face, and waiting for her passed by. She came as expected. He invited her in and visited his spacecraft.

She asked, "Who are you?"

He answer, "I am a tiny god"

She was smiling. "you are kidding me."

She didn't believe, but he didn't intend to explain. He went on talking about the interesting world outside he have ever take adventure, and she enjoy his story with keen pleasure. Both of them sat together, laughing and talking.

Time really flies. And the dark coming, he walked her home. On the way, fireflies give off enigmatic flashes of light at night, he held her hand, and held her heart. Perhaps is that flipped feeling, made both of them much more childish.

"What feel of the kiss?"

"It is soft and sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Act 5

T often went to visit Fárbauti, he would repair the house for Francees; he would do some farming work, he would share the joking with Fárbauti; he would prepare the wood for Fárbauti…

For these days, he had squired her about the county, to purchase necessities, to enjoy the bustling of market, to laugh loudly when eyed the fun things.

"It is an well orange" he said

"What about the taste?" she ask

He taste, and pretended it to be sweet, "it is delicious"

She chuckled, "I no need to try, it is very sour, hahaha… your mouth have 30 degree down…"

And yet, a man came in, to destroy all the dreamlike beautiful time. He was Jarrod, the son of local tyrant, and always made things hard for Fárbauti. He stirred up the people did not do business with her, and made the witch rumor. And this time, Fárbauti hit his face with fist, and then handed with T and run away. They laughed more loudly for the justice fist, but made all the things in a mess.

In that night, T got the message from his star, about calling him to back urgently. If that massage had never reached, the life should remain in sweet and quiet. All remind him, he is one of Frost Giants, as human's eyes they are monster. As Frost Giants, human lifetime like a few seconds of game.

The idea went to him was that it was the time he should go to explain all the thing to Fárbauti.

It was very cool outside, a giant black monster-like creature reached to the house front yard. It is the original look for T.

Fárbauti was in the house, she felt something strange but quite familiar was coming, and sensed it could be T, but seemed not, she was confused, and an indescribable horror coming up to her. In a subconscious, she took up a knife.

The door opened, all things is in the frozen suddenly, and his fearsome figure came in, and really scared her. He approached her. Her eyes fill with fearful tear, and the knife went into his chest. It hurt him a lot, not because the knife, but her tear. He wiped her face tear, and then left.

Act 6

She seemed understand the creature coming to her that night was him, and trying to dodge him. He knew that she distanced herself from him. It was a very cool morning, the hill was still sleeping in the thin fog. He had to leave. He went to say good bye to her, but she was out in the dawn. She saw him off at the foot of the hill in tear. They understood each other, and deeply fall in love, but that made they feel ponderously. It just like there is an impassable gulf separating them, which can't not be flat.

He left and back to the place, which he belong to. She went on her quiet life.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Merry Christmas My Dear Reader,  
First of all, thanks you taking time to read my story.  
This act, was inspired by a dog. It is an old and weak.  
Every day when I went to school, I would see it stay at aside of road, it knew my kindness, but it didn't know I was quite fearful about dog creature, that because I have ever run after by dog when I was 5 years old.  
But one day it stood up, and run to me, I was so scared and take a detour.  
I thought that hurt it, after that, this dog turn its back to me.  
May you have a wonderful Christmas day and happy new year!


End file.
